Deep End
by FABBulousme
Summary: That was the magical thing about the marauders, each of their broken, warped and twisted souls interlocked together perfectly to create the beautiful illusion of fearless, joyful youth. Yet whoever wants to grow up? Especially in a time when growing up means taking your place in a war that doesn't quite feel like it's yours to be fought. OCxSB eventually and of course Jily
1. Getting Wet and Remus's Chocolate Milk

**Getting Wet and Remus's Chocolate Milk**

 **Hey guys this is my first Harry Potter fanfiction, I've worked really hard on it and would love to hear your thoughts. This is set in the Marauders time, with an original character added because I really enjoy reading those stories. Her name is Scarletta and you can find out everything about her throughout the story. I'll try to update often as possible, as I'm on break at the moment so I should be able to be reasonably consistent with uploading new chapters for you to read. The first chapter is on their first day of Hogwarts, but Chapter Two starts in 5** **th** **year and the rest of the chapters will follow that timeline. I'll probably only stick to Scarletta's POV but if it changes to another character it'll say at the top of the chapter. Hope you guys enjoy it. Don't forget to leave your thoughts.**

* * *

 _ **~1st of September 1971~ Platform 9¾~ Scarletta Adler POV~**_

Anxiety and excitement course through my veins as I gaze up at the scarlet red steam engine. This is it, my ticket out for 10 months of the year, every year for the next 7 years. It could either become an extension of my current restrictions, or a chance for freedom. I turn away from the train to look at my parents so we can say our farewells till Christmas. My mother runs her hand across my head to smooth my perfectly straight hair. "I'll miss you Scarletta," she smiles softly as she speaks, "Don't forget to write often, I know you'll make us proud, our little Slytherin." She halts her hand's movement and leans down to kiss me on the forehead; I smile up at her as expected of me, before turning to face my father. He places his hand on my shoulder, digging his nails in as he squeezes it firmly; the sharp pain doesn't even faze me anymore, I just hope that he didn't draw blood and it would only bruise.

"Make us proud Princess." He says sternly. I force a smile once more at my parents before turning away and walking towards my potential freedom.

I slide open the compartment door, "Do you mind?" I ask gesturing to the obviously free space in the compartment. I step inside and sit down pulling my feet up onto the seat with me before either could answer, I only asked out of politeness I was sitting here regardless. The two boys both turn to look at me and I get an actual look of whose compartment I sat in. Notorious Sirius Black's stunning grey eyes glare at me with a fierce hatred, while the other boy who I didn't know looked perplexed at Sirius's aversion to my presence. "Adler. Go find somewhere else to sit. I don't need your slimy snakeness following me around." I sigh internally, why do family names have to bring such a reputation with them.

"No. I'm sitting here thanks Sirius. Also it would be much appreciated that you didn't associate me with that Slytherin snake den. I don't actually buy into that blood purity shit that both our families preach." I smile and look to the other boy who had wild untamable black hair, he looked as if he was struck by lightning with how his hair stuck out in every direction. I raise my eyebrow at him, "Scarletta Adler, and you are?"

"James Potter and I understand you already know Sirius here," he grins and pulls out a pack of exploding snap out of his pocket and begins shuffling the cards. I nod and turn to look at Sirius again who looks deep in thought.

"So are we good Sirius? Or do I need to further prove my anti blood supremacist views?" He shakes his head and grins at me,

"Nah you seem alright, it'll be fun not being the only blood-traitor of our generation. Deal us both in James."

After playing exploding snap for a good hour, the compartment door slides open, the three of us look confused at the redheaded girl and greasy hair boy standing in the doorway. "Can we sit here please; we were just kicked out of our old compartment?" The girls voice is soft obviously expecting to be rejected. We all nod and they sit down in the vacant spaces beside James the Evans girl introducing them both. With the two additions to our carriage the air becomes awkward and tense. "Sooooooooo…" I drag the word out while drumming my fingers on my leg.

"What house do you think you'll be in? I'll be in Gryffindor where dwell the brave at heart! Like my dad." James puffs his chest out proudly and pretends to hold a sword in the air. I smirk and shake my head at his antics. Snape however snorts at James's statement; I raise my eyebrows at him in surprise. "You got a problem with that Snape?" I say sharply.

"No if you'd rather be brawny instead of brainy,"

"Where are you hoping to go seeing as you're neither" Sirius retorted. God forget any of us three liking this Snape guy. Evans stands up glaring at the three of us and pulls Snape with her, "We're leaving" she states opening the door. "See ya Evans and you too Snivellus" James calls out to them a grin on his face. Sirius and I laugh as the two hurry away. "I love the name for the grease ball." I get out between laughs while Sirius reaches over and claps James on the shoulder, "Quality stuff mate." All of us grinning we continue our games of exploding snap and make idle conversation about Quidditch, pranking and Hogwarts. All talk of families was avoided by an unspoken agreement.

We departed the train standing on the platform while the other students rush about around us. Just as I was about to ask an older student where we go a voice starts to yell "Firs' years! Firs' years this way!." A huge man stands at the other end of the platform holding a lantern in one hand and waving us over with the other. As we get closer he seems to get larger and I realize he must be a half-giant, my parents must be disgusted about that. We follow the stream of first years round the corner to a lake. "Four to a boat!" The man calls out, and we all rush to grab a spot in a boat. Just as I'm about to join James and Sirius in their boat a short mousy brown haired boy sits in down in their boat. Sighing I make my way over to the boat which holds Snivellus and Evans along with another small brown haired girl. Obvious looks of distaste at my presence cover their faces, I smile sarcastically back at them, "Isn't it just lovely to see you two again?" Evans scoffs and tosses her hair over her shoulder turning away from me. As the boat begins gliding across the lake I shift my weight so it's all to one side of the boat, the boat immediately tilts slightly, just a little more weight to this side and it'll tip. I grin, my companions in the boat unaware to the hazardous situation they're in. I look over at the boys boat which was next to ours and grin at them before I lean backwards just that little bit more causing the boat to flip over, depositing me and the rest of my companions in the water. I break the surface of the water and swim towards the boy's boat; I hold on to the side and grin at them. "Hey, would you mind giving me a hand?" Sirius laughs at me and they both pull me into their boat the other students moving over to give me space.

"You are insane," James declares laughing "But that was awesome, maybe Snivellus might actually be cleaned of the grease." We reach the shore and the boys exit the boat, I stumble nearly falling face first back into the boat when arms grab me and pull me onto the shore. I look up and don't recognize my helper, he was tall and his green eyes are aged and troubled. "Thank you," I smile gratefully.

"No problem, I'm Remus."

"Scarletta," I reply. We walk over to where the rest of the first years are and stand beside James and Sirius. I notice Hagrid walking towards us with Evans and Snivellus who are angrily complaining to him, I quickly school my features into ones of fear and innocence as they approach. "Sirius, act like you're comforting me" I mutter under my breath. He complies and puts his arm around my shoulders and rubs my arm in a soothing motion and I shiver violently, the guys all look concerned, good. "Adler!" Snape starts, "What the hell was that for!? Already out to get the muggle-born's are you!?" Sirius pulls me tight against him protectively.

"Why does everyone think I'm like that? I didn't do anything to either of you." I respond in a timid voice displaying hurt on my face. Hagrid looks concerned and uncomfortable with the situation, "Are ye saying ye didn't tip the boat?" I nod and lean into Sirius as I shiver, Merlin being soaked is not good for staying warm. Hagrid nods and turns around leading all of the first years into the castle. I drop the scarred innocent act and smirk triumphantly at Evans and Snivellus.

"And just so you two know I couldn't give a rats ass about your blood type," I skip past them the boys following behind me laughing.

We enter Hogwarts and walk up a set of stairs to stand in front of an uptight looking woman, must be McGonagall my brother mentioned she was the strict head of Gryffindor. She frowns at us when she notices that four of us are soaked to the bone. "Hagrid, why are a few of the students drenched? I take it wasn't Peeves again as only four students are wet," I school my face into one of innocence, not wanting to be outed now. She dries us with a quick spell while waiting for his reply.

"Uh, one of the boats tipped on the way over," he looks bashful under her scrutinizing gaze obviously that wasn't quite believable. She doesn't push the matter and launches into a speech on how we were to be sorted and our houses would be like our families. I tuned her out and looked around my year group trying to work out who would be my classmates for the next 7 years. She finishes talking and opens the huge doors in front of us leading us into the great hall, here goes nothing. I look around the hall as we walk taking it all in, the ceiling was beautiful it was enchanted to look like the sky above meaning thousands of twinkling stars looked down on us. We stopped in front of the long table at the front of the hall were the professors sat. An old battered hat was placed on a stool and McGonagall stood beside it, the sorting hat, it was unnerving that my future was being decided on by an item of clothing. The rip in the front of the hat split open and the hat began to sing, why is a hat singing that's strange.

The hat finishes up its song and folds in half as if it's bowing as the great hall erupts in applause for the weirdass singing hat, not that I was listening. Once the hall returns to silence McGonagall clears her throat and unfurls the scroll in her hands and begins reading out the names alphabetically. Shit my last name starts with A. My hands begin to tremble as the first boy is sorted; the hat is only on his head for a few moments before it calls out "RAVENCLAW!" Shit, my future is about to be decided for me by a hat. My parent's expect Slytherin, my brother expects Slytherin, I'm supposed to be put in Slytherin, but I can't. I don't want to know the consequences if I'm not, but I don't want to follow along with their blood supremacist views. I'm trapped. Totally doomed. Sirius grabs my hand and squeezes it tightly bringing me back to reality just as McGonagall calls my name. I breathe in deeply and step forwards my head held high, my panic concealed behind a well-practised mask. I sit down with grace as the hat is placed over my head dropping down past my eyes.

" _Hello Miss Adler,"_ the hat says _"An Adler, very pure blood. I see you have been brought up with the same blood ideals, yet you disagree with them hmm, interesting, very unheard of for someone of your social standing. So where to put you? You could go in Slytherin as expected of you, you certainly are cunning and have the ability to manipulate someone to benefit yourself. Yet you never do it to be cruel. You definitely have a disregard for the rules, a little troublemaker really. You could do well in Slytherin, yet you don't have ambition quiet at the level that many of your fellow Slytherins have. Hmm, yet I'm not sure you could quiet fit, not with that brashness though._ Not Slytherin I think stubbornly, I am not like my family. I can't live in that snake pit, I'll be eaten alive. _"Well yes that is true, your anti-blood supremacist views would get you in trouble there, quite sad but true. You have a lot of bravery and courage Miss Adler; it does take a lot of it to stand up for what you believe in. And that impulsive nature you have only gives me one choice of where to put you. It'll have to be…._ GRYFFINDOR!"McGonagall picks the hat up off my head and a walk to the loudly cheering red and gold table smirking. My nerves are a wreck inside I know that I will have to suffer the consequences of this forever but I'm glad I'm not sitting with my glaring relatives.

I turn to watch the rest of the sorting crossing my fingers for Sirius as the hat is placed on his head. He won't be placed in Slytherin I don't doubt that, he's been rebelling the pureblood mania actively his whole life, but I still send him luck. The hat calls out "GRYFFINDOR!" after about a minute and I stand up and cheer loudly along with the rest of my house. He walks towards me pulling me into a tight hug, "They're going to kill us," he whispers in my ear as I tighten my grip around him before shoving myself away from him so we could sit. I shove all my paranoid thoughts about the whiplash out of my mind. The next addition to Gryffindor was Evans then a girl called Alice. They sit down opposite me and I send them a smile but Evans just glares back at me, oh well I feel no friendship coming from her. Remus's name is called next and I look up hearing his name and watch. The anxiety he feels about the sorting is clear all over his face, interesting I could never let my emotions be so obvious for everyone to examine. The hat is placed on his head presumably debating between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor as he seemed book smart when we met. I grin when the hat places him in Gryffindor and stand and cheer again. He sits down on the other side of me than Sirius and I grin at him. The small brunette from the boat, Mary is also sorted into Gryffindor along with a blonde energetic girl, Marlene. Peter Pettigrew is sorted into Gryffindor too after a hatstall and James obviously is sorted into Gryffindor too the hat barely took a second for his sorting. No one else was sent to Gryffindor and Snape went to Slytherin as he preached he wanted on the train. Lily looks sadly over at him as he walks to the table on the other side of the room. I struggle not to launch into conversation with the boys as the sorting finishes up, I couldn't believe it we were all in the same house, at least I knew I had four friends.

McGonagall rolls up her scroll and walks to her seat as Dumbledore rises holding his hands in the ear to ensure we remain silent. "Thank you for your patience. Welcome back to Hogwarts, I hope you are all ready for another year of learning. For those new students and those of you who need reminding the Forbidden Forest is of course Forbidden and out of bounds. Mr Filch has asked me to remind you that no magic is to be done in the corridors and that there is a list of banned items hanging outside his office. Now please enjoy your dinner and settle into your houses. Wizzpop, Dung Beetles, Fizzbee." As he finishes his last word plates and plates of food appear on the tables and I grin spotting roast potatoes. The boys pile their plates high taking some of everything and shovelling food into their mouths as if they've been starved. Not wanting to know if they would go as far to talk with their mouths open I start talking to Marlene who had sat across from me, while I steadily made my way through a mountain of roast potatoes. After all of us had eaten till we were all more than comfortably full the plates vanished, just as quickly as they had appeared.

We follow a loud snobby prefect up to the Gryffindor tower, staying clear of the Slytherin house as the rivalry would result in a brawl. We reach a portrait which we're informed by the Prefect is known as the fat lady and is the entrance to the Gryffindor common room and dorms. "The password is Balderdash, remember the password and check the notice board for when it changes," he tells us while ushering us in. "This is the Gryffindor common room, Girls dorms to the right, Boys on the right. Your dorms are all on the lowest level and your rooms will move up a floor as you progress to the next year level. So first years bottom floor downstairs and when you're in seventh year you'll be at the top of the tower. Be warned boys can't go on the stairs to the girls dormitory, so don't try. Be good, behave don't lose us points we want to win the cup this year. If you're struggling ask an older classmate, we're all happy to help. Now off to bed you've got class tomorrow." He walks away to sit with some upperclassmen and all the first year girls except me and one of the guys walk down the stairs to their dorm, Remus, James, Sirius and I linger in the common room, seemingly permanent smiles on our faces at the thought of being in Gryffindor.

"I'm going to go catch up to Marlene, maybe make friends with the other girls in my dorm. Meet you guys down here tomorrow so we can walk to breakfast tomorrow?" I ask, wanting to prolong the time before my confrontation with my brother, or my cousin. They all nod,

"Yeah sounds good to me" James says before racing off to his dorm dragging the other two behind him. I roll my eyes as they shove each other round playfully as the race to get to their dorm before the others. I walk down to my dorm, feeling the tense air as silence falls over the room as soon as I open the door; I feel wary eyes of the two brunettes on me obviously expecting a prejudiced git. I look around the room, spotting my bed which thankfully is next to Marlene's, the only one who's happy about my presence. Evans glares at me put out by my presence and I can tell that we're not going to get along anytime soon. "What a lovely welcome," I mutter to Marlene as I open my trunk which is placed on my bed. She snorts in reply to my comment,

"Yeah warm and filled with hugs and kisses," she rolls her eyes obviously thinking her dorm mates are being ridiculous. We finish unpacking and say good night before climbing into our beds shutting the curtains around us. I closed my eyes tightly hoping sleep would reach me quickly before I started overthinking everything again.

I groan in frustration as light attacks my shut eyelids; I roll over trying to hide from the light that insisted I wake up. I'm still using up sleep time god. I swear into my sheets as my shoulder is shaken roughly, "Adler! Get up now! Black and Potter are yelling down the stairs and walking the whole of Gryffindor up! Get up! NOW ADLER!" Evans yells at me. Merlin red calm down, don't be so pissy. I smirk into my pillow as I've already managed to get on her nerves without even being awake. I roll over onto my back submitting myself to the woes of the morning, opening my eyes.

"And why is this my problem? Just tell them I'll be there soon and that if they leave without me I will make their lives hell as pay back." She glares at me and doesn't make a move to relay the message. Merlin really? I roll my eyes at her stubbornness, "They aren't going to stop yelling unless you tell them, and they will just get louder. I'm not going to tell them to shut up and this will happen every single day without fail for seven years. Unless...You go and give them my message." I smile sweetly at her as I get up, hissing at the coldness of the floor. She turns and leaves in a huff. I look around the room seeing that all the other girls have left, well shit I must be running late, oh well. I grab my uniform and make my way to the shower. I stand in front of the mirror trying and failing to tie my tie. I sigh in defeat and leave my tie hanging loose around my neck and run up the stairs to the boys. "I am here! No need to worry and cry over my absence any longer boys," I grin and walk over to them, Sirius shakes his head at me

"Can't tie a tie? Or just being lazy?" I smile sheepishly as he gestures for me to stand still as he quickly ties it for me.

"Thanks," I mutter embarrassed at my incompetence.

"Now can we gooooo!" James whines "I want food, I'm wasting away!" Remus laughs at him and shoves him out of the portrait hole, causing James to stumble and nearly fall on his face. We all laugh at him before running down from the tower to the great hall, food calling all of our names.

We enter the great hall and my gaze shifts over to the Slytherin table meeting my older brothers eyes, he glares at me but there is a gloating triumph in his eyes, I feel my hands start to shake and my face pale, oh Merlin what did he do that he'd want to gloat about. Sirius places his hand on my shoulder steering me towards our friends, "Ignore him, just breathe and ignore him," he whispers as we sit down with Remus and James who are already shoveling food into their faces eagerly. I heed Sirius's words and put it out of my mind for now reaching for some toast.

"You waste away yet James? Or are you going to live to see another meal?" He glares at me,

"I wouldn't of had to worry if you had gotten up earlier but instead while you slept away peacefully I started to shrivel and die." He then continues to devour the food on his plate.

"Of course James, couldn't possibly have that happen could we." A collective gasp comes from the first year muggle-born's as owls fly into the great hall, delivering mail to various students. I curse when I see the family owl headed for me, and another owl beside it carrying a bright red letter. Of course Walburga sent Sirius a howler, she seemed awful whenever I had the displeasure of seeing her. Sirius pales slightly as the owls land. Snickers erupted from the Slytherin tower when Sirius takes the red letter from the owl. "Here goes nothing," he mutters as he breaks the seal on the letter.

"SIRIUS ORION BLACK!" Her voice screeches out from the howler, the rest of the hall is silent except from a few snickers from dickwads finding Sirius's predicament amusing. Mary who is seated next to Remus slaps her hands over her ears wincing at the amplified volume of Walburga Black's voice. "HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS THE FAMILY LIKE THIS YOU UNGRATEFUL SPAWN! YOU ARE A DISGRACE TO THE NAME OF BLACK! YOU SHALL FIX THIS YOU FILTHY CHILD! I SHALL BE WRITING TO DUMBLEDORE SO HE CAN FIX THIS AND PUT YOU IN SLYTHERIN WHERE YOU BELONG! YOU ARE A DISGRACE SIRIUS! LEARN TO BEHAVE!" The letter then proceeded to burst into flames landing as a pile of ash on the table narrowly missing Sirius's plate of food.

"Well that was lovely, I'll be sure to thank my mother for her kind words and not ruining my breakfast with ashes," He rolls his eyes and takes another bite of his bacon, seeming unfazed by the letter. The rest of the student body realizing that the entertainment had passed and returned to their loud chatter. I take the letter from my owl and tuck it into my robe pocket, planning to read over it later in private. I grab a piece of bacon off James's plate and feed it to my family's owl before it flies off. His mouth drops open just staring at me in shock and horror.

"Shut your mouth James, you'll catch flies."

"B-but you...you just...You took my bacon. What the...You took my bacon.."

"Yes I took your bacon and I fed it to the owl get overrrr it." I roll my eyes at him and lean over shutting his jaw by placing my fingers underneath his chin and pushing his jaw closed. "Deal with it James," the dumbfounded look doesn't leave his face as he places an arm protectively in front of his plate,

"My Bacon, not the owls, mine" I roll my eyes at his dramatics, I lean over to grab myself another piece of toast and seal myself a death sentence. My arm brushes against Remus's glass of chocolate milk sending it spilling onto his chocolate chip pancakes, oh shit. I stop and slowly look at Remus,

"Sorry?" I offer meekly, as his face morphed from amusement to deadly calm as he looked at his soaked plate to me. I slowly stop smiling as a muscle in his jaw twitches, oh shit shit.

"My chocolate. You ruined the chocolate!" I quickly step away from the table and back up holding my hands up in surrender. Sirius stifles a laugh as Remus slowly walks towards me an evil amusement glinting in his eyes as he steadily stalked his prey, the prey that so happened to be me. He charges towards me and I spin round and sprint out the large hall doors, my laughter ringing out behind me.

* * *

 **The next chapter begins in 5** **th** **year. Hope you guys like it so far. Don't forget to fav and review.**


	2. Snake Hair and Too Many Details

**Snake Hair and Too Many Details**

 **Hey guys here's Chapter 2, hope you enjoy. This is in 5** **th** **year by the way. Chapter 3 should be out in a week. Don't forget to leave your thoughts**

* * *

 _ **~2nd of September 1975~ Gryffindor tower, 5th year girls dorm~ Scarletta Adler POV~**_

"Come on Scar! You have to get up, the boys want you down in the great hall for breakfast. Get up!" I hear Marlene yelling at me and groan, mornings really weren't my thing. I knew I should get up, it was the beginning of the year prank but my bed was so comfy and warm...just at that thought Marls ripped my covers off me. "Get up now Scar!" I groan again and roll over opening one eye to look at my best friend.

"But Marlssss" I whine knowing she had already won, I could tell she knew too as her perfectly shaped eyebrow rose as if to question if I was going to bother going there. I sighed and rolled off the side of my bed landing in a heap on the ground. "Tada bitch I'm up." I rise to my feet pulling my hair out of the messy bun piled on my head shaking it out.

"Go shower I'll get your uniform and shit together" I grin at her in thanks and walk into the bathroom.

I step out of the shower steam filling the room, I wrap my fluffy towel around my body and wipe the fog off the mirror to examine my reflection. I looked different this year a little older I guess, my face had become more angled, the baby fat fading away. My thoughts drift away from my appearance and the situation at hand, OWLS and the ongoing war which I couldn't escape from.

I had already lost my family, back when I was 11, I'm not sure if I knew the exact consequences being a blood-traitor would be but I still wouldn't of changed my decision. Yet this war could take more than just my family away from me, my friends and freedom were at risk too. No there really was no escaping it. Marlene's squeal interrupts my thoughts and I straighten my posture from the slumped position I had fallen into and leave the bathroom. "What's up Marls?" She's holding my new black stilettos in her hand, of course. I grin at her, "I know" The sole of the heels are painted a beautiful dark red, Marl's favourite colour. They truly were beautiful. I leave her to appreciate the beauty of the shoes and cast a drying spell over myself and get dressed for the day. I assume I'm not getting my shoes back anytime soon so I walk over to the vanity doing my usual make up, some concealer under my eyes which look alright at the moment but will probably become a dark purple due to lack of sleep by the end of the year and a smoky eye to finish it all off. A few minutes later I manage to get my shoes back off Marl and slip them onto my feet. "Let us depart my lady," I exclaim holding my hand out for her she grins at me and grabs my hand as we run down the stairs and out of the Gryffindor common room to breakfast.

We walk into the great hall and I smile glad that I didn't miss the prank. We head towards the boys and sit down beside them. "Wow she managed to get you up," James exclaimed in surprise dodging the bread roll I throw at his head in response.

"You know I don't do mornings you twat." I grab myself some Orange juice, knowing that it was safe and slowly sip on it, listening to the conversation around me.

"Two minutes Scar" we all grin at Peter in anticipation, I love the start of year prank. Marl shakes her head at the five of us, but I know she's curious as to what it is. Screams of horror start erupting all across the great hall as everyone's hair colour begins to change, and those who we really don't like, like the Slytherins found their hair replaced by snakes. I look over at the Slytherin table to see a few of the girls on the verge of tears, well serves them right for being horrible to everyone. I laugh at my brother who's hair has changed from its Adler black to a fluorescent pink pile of snakes on his head. Bellatrix Black's hair has turned into a bright orange mane of snakes. Oh what a beautiful start to a prank filled day. The five of us and Marl continue to laugh not noticing Minnie appearing behind us.

"You six have just received yourselves a detention tonight and 10 points from Gryffindor each." Remus looks at her his innocent puppy dog eyes in action,

"But professor I had nothing to do with this, and I'm sure none of my house mates did either. How would we of done anything like this?" She sighs, knowing she had no proof other than it was always us and that wouldn't hold.

"I am sure you know exactly how you did it Mr Lupin but I shall remove your detention as I am not sure myself." She then places our timetables on the table before striding away to solve the chaos that had ensued.

We each pick up our timetables glancing through our classes through the day, I hear Marlene groan as she sees we have double Potions first, her worst subject. I nudge her "It'll be fine get Evans or McDonald to help you" She smiled at me and stood up to go sit with the rest of the girls in our year who were sitting at the other end of the Gryffindor table due to our common disagreements.

"Well then boys shall we head off to our lovely first class of the day. Aren't you just so excited to learn?" They laughed at me and stood up Sirius throwing me over his shoulder causing me to squeal in surprise.

"Let us take you to the magical class of Potions m'lady," He spun round cause me to squeal again

"Don't fucking drop me on my head Black" I threaten worried for my dignity as I'm wearing a skirt as the uniform instructs, despite its impracticality,

"Oh he wouldn't dare to drop you Scar, we all know you'd probably castrate him if he did." Remus points out, oh so helpfully, as Sirius departs the great hall taking me with him the rest of the boys follow us. We exit the great hall and I expect Sirius to place me on the ground, but to no avail instead I remain over his shoulder unable to free myself from my awkward position. We walk down towards the dungeons the boys talking animatedly about pranks and Quidditch, usually I would be joining in but it was hard to converse with anyone when I couldn't see their faces and all your blood is rushing all to your head. I hear a feminine laugh and look up hoping it's a potential saviour. To once again I have no luck, god it's not my day, it's Evans, the Gryffindor Princess with Snivellus ugh why.

"Why hello Evans and Snape always a pleasure to see your perky selves," I call out to them as they both glare at our group. Sirius aware of their presence finally places me on the ground, turning to face the two behind us. James's had runs through his hair somehow making it messier,

"Alright Evans?" He smiled at her "Come to Hogsmeade with me?" She glares at him

"No you arrogant toad." He places a hand over his heart,

"Harsh your words wound me Lily flower." She rolls her eyes at James's antics

"Come on Sev," She pushes past us Snape slamming his shoulder into Sirius on his way. Well then I guess havoc will be caused. Sirius glares but the left corner of his mouth lifts up in a half smile.

"Oi! Snivellus you should wash some of that grease off your hair!" He fires a spell at Snape causing bubbles to cover his head. Peter snickers and James sends shoots a spell at Snape turning his robes bright pink, Sirius and James grin and high five each other before we walk past the two fuming classmates into our potions class. I see Remus look at Evans apologetically but i think she misses it. How Remus and Evans became friends is a mystery to me, she hates my guts.

The boys all pair up and walk over grabbing benches, I curse under my breath as I realize that I don't have a partner I look around the room for a spare seat next to someone who I won't feel the need to hex. I grin when I see Alice sitting alone, Marlene paired with Mary in front of her. I sit down in the seat next to Alice "Hope you don't mind Alice." she smiles at me and moves her books so there's room for my stuff,

"You know I don't mind Scarlett." We dive into conversation about our holidays, well her holidays as we didn't have time the night before. She was about to ask about mine when Slughorn brings the class to a silence beginning the lesson, perfect timing. He starts talking about the importance of OWLS and how we need to apply ourselves to the art of brewing potions I zone out and start planning Marlene and I's next night out on my parchment. The sudden noise of everyone getting to work pulls me out of my thoughts,

"Shit, Alice what are we doing?" I whisper yell at her she laughs at me but answers all the same

"Draught of Peace, and we have to work on our own. He's assessing us to see who's going to need extra help" Well shit, I was not the best at potions lately due to my current inability to concentrate, condemned to my fate I opened my potions book to the right page and went to the store cupboard to get the ingredients. I get back to my desk and attempt the potion not really paying attention. The potion begins to emit green sparks, which is what it shouldn't be doing and I give up on trying to fix it and walk over to James and Sirius's table glaring at them as their potion is on track.

"Hello princess, having difficulties with your potion?" James smirks at me causing my glare to intensify

"Sod off Potter" the two gits laugh at me and go to respond before old Sluggy yells at me to return to my station. Ugh kill joy.

The remainder of potions passes very slowly, the house rivalry not showing its head the whole two periods. Slughorn stops in front of me and Alice's station, "Ah Miss Fortescue well done 10 points to Gryffindor excellent potion." His gaze then falls to the bombshell in my cauldron and he sighs, "Miss Adler you seem to be lacking the skill this year please stay after class so we can help you out." I groan and bang my head on the table as he leaves, I don't need help. The rest of the class leaves and I tell my friends to go on without me I'm sure Sluggy won't take too long. I sling my bag over my shoulder and walk to the front where his desk is. "Ah Miss Adler thank you for staying behind. Your marks in potions have been dropping over the past year. I believe it is best to get you reaching your optimal potential so I will organize a tutor for you. I shall talk to Miss Evans or Mr Snape to see if they will take this task." My mouth drops open, oh hell no.

"No fucking way Slughorn. Not Snape, and not Evans. Fuck no" Slughorn glares at me,

"50 points from Gryffindor for bad language. And I expect you to be down here at 5pm tomorrow for your tutoring session. If you will not work with Miss Evans or Mr Snape for tutoring I will arrange someone else. Maybe your brother could tutor you, teach you some manners into you while he's at it." I open my mouth to protest, but Slughorn holds up his hand "I don't want to hear it. It's for your own good. Now go, before you're late to your next class and land yourself in even more trouble." Bloody hell, I turn around on my heel and storm out of the room slamming the door loudly. Not noticing that Sirius waited for me I continue walking, muttering curses under my breath. Slughorn has gotta be shitting me, I won't have my brother tutor me, I would rather make out with Snape ugh I internally vomit at that thought.

"Scar? What did Sluggy say?" Sirius's voice brings me out of my thoughts as I notice his presence,

"I need a tutor or some shit, and he first chose Evans and Snape but I may of protested with my usual flair and now he's going to get my brother to tutor me. And knowing Kevin he will get Rabastan to help him. It's going to be greaat.." I roll my eyes, hiding my concern about the situation with anger. Sirius throws his arm around my shoulders pulling me tight against his side, "They won't try anything, if they do we'll get them" he assures me. I send him a half smile in thanks

"Hey Sirius what's the point of going to Divination really?"

"Right you are Scar." He then steers us in the direction of the Gryffindor common room away from the shit show that is Divination.

About an hour later when Peter and James walked into the dorm room looking for us, we were mid war. I scream as Sirius got me over the head with the pillow and launch myself at him causing me and him to fall off his bed still trying to hit each other with pillows. Feathers litter the floor around the boys dorm. We continue to attack each other when I smash him in the face distracting him enough to be able to pull myself off the floor and stand behind James. "Protect me James!" Sirius looked at James raising his eyebrows as if daring James to even think about helping me, James laughs and steps out of Sirius's way leaving me exposed, defenceless to my doom. "Traitor." I mutter as I back up slowly smiling sweetly at Sirius trying to think of a way to somehow still win.

"What you going to do now Scar?" Sirius asks me as he stalked towards me his eyes glinting with mischief.

"Uhhh" he grins and grabs my by the waist and begins tickling me relentlessly. I shriek and squirm trying to get out of his grasp as uncontrollable laughter takes over my body. "S-s-stop!" I manage to gasp out. Sirius doesn't even pause

"What do you saaaay?" ugh fuck do I really have to say it. He continues to tickle me tears forming in my eyes from laughing so hard and I give in to his demands

"Sirius Black is the best guy ever and I will forever love and be jealous of him and his beautiful hair!" I yell, my body sagging in relief when he stops his attack satisfied. I pull myself together and sit up "Hello you two, how was Divination? Have fun learning and all that fun shit?" Peter shakes his head at me

"Marlene is annoyed at you for ditching her and leaving her with some 'random Huffle'" he informs me, making air quotation marks around random Huffle. "Well I'll just make it up for her in Transfiguration then, coming gentlemen?" I grab my heels which lay discarded on the floor beside my bag, slipping them on before departing the dorm for Transfiguration. Maybe we were a bit late but Minnie loved us really deep down.

We walked into transfiguration not pausing our conversation over the unfairness of Sluggy taking points just for bad language, despite the class already starting 15 minutes ago. "Ah Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mr Pettigrew and Miss Adler how kind of you four to join us. Detentions tonight for tardiness and 5 points from Gryffindor for each of you for disrupting the lesson. Now please take your seats and get your books out and kindly shut up." She then turned back to talking to the Hufflepuff in the front row. I walked over to Marlene and kissed her on the cheek as I took my seat

"You love me really Marls," she glared at me but I could tell I was already forgiven.

"You left me in divination with some random you can't abandon me like that. Also your hair's a total mess let me," she waved her wand and I felt my hair shift so it fell in soft curls down my back. "Thanks, now tell me, what are we doing." I felt a presence behind me and slowly turned to find Minnie staring at me disappointedly,

"If you had bothered to show up to my lesson in time Miss Adler then you would know that we are practicing vanishing spells on the snails on your desk in front of you. Now get to work don't talk in my time" I roll my eyes and begin practicing the spell. Which apparently was actually the hardest of all the OWLS transfiguration spells, fun. Unsurprisingly James, Remus and Lily all achieved vanishing their snails within the first half of the lesson. Marlene and I vanished half of our snails by the end of the lesson, Minnie instructed us to practise overnight, expecting the entire class to succeed in vanishing their snails by the end of the next lesson. Seeing as no one else in the class had managed it apart from those three I didn't worry about it.

I throw myself down onto the couch that Sirius was already lounging on, while watching Remus and Peter play wizard chess. "How was your boys detentions?" Minnie had realized detentions went along a lot smoother when she split us all up into different parts of the castle. This made the time pass much slower though. Peter doesn't respond his attention solely on the game, and seeing as James hadn't shown up yet I looked at Sirius who also failed to reply. Groaning I shoved him hard causing him to go sprawling on to the floor off the couch, I clapped my hand over my mouth muffling my laughter at his dumbfounded expression.

"Wha?" He stares at the ceiling dumbly before he pulls himself back up so he was standing in front of me. "Why Scar did I end up on the floor?"

"You weren't paying attention, so I shoved you," I grin at him before swinging my legs up on the couch taking up the space he had previously been occupying. He narrows his eyes at me,

"My seat Scar shove off. You can have the floor," I shake my head and stick my tongue out at him, it was my seat now. "Fine then I shall have to take drastic measures," he said before sitting his heavy ass on my lap, slowly crushing the life out of me.

"Siriussssss. Fuck off you're crushing me!" I try to shove him off, failing miserably. Sirius lay back crushing my whole body into the couch. "Get off you arse!"

"Lads I don't hear anything do you?" I can tell he's grinning as the Remus and Peter assure him that they heard nothing. I let out a loud groan of frustration knowing I have no saviours.

"Sirius move your fat ass off me, you're killing me," He stands up looking at me with mock rage,

"I can't believe you called me fat. You should get your eyes checked if you can't see this sexiness that is me. This is all muscle not fat darling," He gestured to his body as he spoke. I mean he was right, you would have to be blind not to notice Sirius's physique. Actually I'm sure you would know even if you were blind. He was a beater for the Gryffindor Quidditch team and by Merlin had it done him favours. He already had good looks, as being a member of the Black family had graced him with aristocratic features, which paired well with the casual elegance he held himself with, causing many a lady's panties to drop. His eyes also were amazing, grey but swirling with depths of emotion, flecks of black and blue scattered throughout the pools of grey. Long thick black shiny hair fell to about his shoulders; yes even if you were blind you would be aware that Sirius Black was a very attractive male. Not of course that I said any of this or that he was right, his ego was big enough already. Instead I rolled my eyes at him and moved my legs back down to the floor, freeing his space up again.

"Sure Sirius, Sure, I'll believe it when I see it," Sarcasm dripping from my words. He sat back down on the couch and I swung my legs back up so they were draped over his legs.

"Harsh Scar. Besides I know that you know I'm sexy," He starts absent mindedly tracing patterns across my legs while watching the chess game, which Remus was close to winning, much to Pete's frustration. I grab the Advanced Transfiguration book I'd gotten out from the library, flipping to the pages on Animagus.

While I read my small black kitten jumped onto my lap, her grey eyes stared up at me expectantly. I smiled softly at her giving her some fuss as she wanted. My hand stroked her softly as she settled in my lap, Delia's small body purring in delight. I continued to read while stroking her, the information wasn't anything new but I needed to memorise and know everything possible about Animagus if we were to pull it off. We had managed to succeed with having a Mandrake leaf in our mouths for a month, despite the numerous times we had to start again. We had made the mixture in the crystal phial although the dew was initially a problem to successfully get. Now we were just waiting for an electrical storm, which frustratingly all the research had told us could take months or years. I hated waiting. What if it still went wrong? What if one of us missed the incantation that we had to do at every sunrise and sunset? What if the next electrical storm didn't come till after we left Hogwarts, then we would never have been able to help Remus? My mind started to race a thousand miles a minute and I knew my hands would of started to shake as I went through every what if possible. "Scar?" I snap back to reality looking up. My wide eyes meet Sirius's concerned ones. He pulls the book from my hands shutting it and putting it to the side. "Stop worrying. It'll work out, you know we've got this," He holds both of my hands in his, his thumb gliding softly across my knuckles. He speaks softly not losing eye contact with me for a second. "Stay with us alright? Don't get stuck inside your head, you know I can't follow you there," He smiles softly at me as I nod, and take a deep breath and I notice my hands had stopped their shaking. I banished all what if thoughts to the dark corner in my mind and lock them away.

"Sorry, " I say meekly,

"No, don't say sorry, you don't have a reason to, don't worry yourself Scar, it's needless." I smile thankfully at him. I needed to get a grip and stop getting lost inside my head. We would be fine, we were all great at Transfiguration, that amount of genius combined would make this work. I just needed to do my part and not worry. It would be fine. I smile at Sirius pick up my cat and shift so I was lying on the couch my head in his lap instead of my legs. I move Delia so that she lay by my stomach on the couch. Instead of tracing patterns on my legs, Sirius now ran his fingers through my hair soothingly as we watched Pete loose to Remus, again.

By the time Peter finally won a game to Remus, James had returned and Sirius and him were discussing Sirius's recent conquest. A long legged blonde, with apparently amazing lips. I honestly didn't want to know, I doubted the rest of the common room wanted to know either but alas the details were being given out. When Sirius began getting deeper into the 'magical sexual encounter' as he called it I sat up, yeah no I don't need to know about Sirius's shagging habits in any more detail. I picked up Delia and stood up, "I'm just gunna go to my dorm, as great as she sounds Sirius I'll pass on knowing the details of what exactly makes her lips so great," I screw up my nose as images invade my mind and shake my head to clear it. "Yep definitely going," Sirius lets out his bark like laugh at my disgust,

"Wow Scar, never took you for a prude," I rolled my eyes at James, they all new very well I was very far from a prude.

"Wow James I never took you as being so thick," I grinned at him and spun away walking up to my dorm.

I walked into the dorm placing Delia on the ground quietly once I saw Marls lying on her bed facing away from me. I grinned and creeped across the room towards her, before pouncing on her causing her to scream, the only problem with this was I had made a major miscalculation. Due to the force I had jumped on her with we both were soon landing on a pile of limbs on the floor. Well shit that wasn't part of the plan. I sheepishly look up at Marlene who had managed to pull herself up so she was now sitting. "Oopsie?" she snorted at my weakass apology,  
"Really? Oopsie? You send us crashing to the floor after nearly giving me a heart-attack and you say oopsie?" she raised her eyebrow at me. I mean I hadn't intended to send us crashing to the floor, but when I jump-scared her that was very much intended and amusing. I grin at her and push myself up so I was sorta sitting leaning back on my elbows.

"You love me still Marls. Anywaaaay how did you like the food fight at dinner? Brilliant right?" She smiled back at me shaking her head; it wasn't the first time I'd caused us both to fall onto the floor.

"Oh pure brilliance, you know I'm not going to congratulate you five on being geniuses when all it took was a few hovering charms and other people retaliating." She rolled her eyes at my pout, before continuing, "But yes it was fuckin fun. Especially great when Narcissa Black started freaking out about the spaghetti in her hair where as her sister was completely covered in some soup, never thought I would take such enjoyment at seeing the entire great hall covered in food. Dumbledore didn't even stop it at first, only after 10 minutes once everyone was thoroughly covered in food." I smiled,

"Yeah well you know Dumbledore thinks that our pranks are awesome anyway. In fact he once told us that they brought a joy to the castle in a what can be a seemingly joyless time." Kind of depressing that comment but it made me feel good knowing that our havoc wasn't just immature pranking. Marls nodded and stood up crossing the room to her wardrobe. Knowing that she was getting our first day celebratory necessities I stood up picking up my shoes and bag that had been left throughout the room. I knew Evans would only use it as an excuse to start a fight if I didn't put them away, and I had plans tonight. Plans that did not involve her. I pulled my uniform off changing into a pair of sleep shorts and a tank top. I walk back over to Marl's bed, "You got a hangover potion? Just in case," She nodded placing it on her bedside table and bringing over a bottle of some vodka mixer,

"Yeah I do, but we aren't drinking to be drunk it's our celebration night, we have till dawn to talk as long as we cast silencing charms and there's coffee in the morning," She grinned sitting on her bed cross legged opposite me, pulling the curtains around us. The string lights which Marl had put around the top of her bed lit up the space so we weren't plunged into darkness. I quickly cast a silencing charm so no one would disturb us.

"I think Remus might murder everyone if there was no coffee, they always have coffee for everyone's health and safety," she laughed, agreeing with me. There were two things you didn't come between Remus Lupin and, his coffee and his chocolate. With silencing charms put up and the promise of coffee in the morning we settled down to a long night filled with tipsy laughter and talking about everything and nothing at all.

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed. Fav and review.**


End file.
